Getting Ready
by dragunzahurr
Summary: Another Naruto perspective drabble! With two possible chapters, and one possible lemon! Hinata gets ready for bed.


**Title: "Getting Ready"**

**Author: dragunzahurr**

**Genre: Romance**

**Couple: NaruHina**

**Notes: So, I'm considering this a continuation from "Talk Dirty to Me". Not necessarily how he wakes her up you know, but... I'm planning on making this a double-shot. If I can continue further from that I will. Plot bunnies will be the death of me. Creative Criticism and reviews please! If my writing could improve, I would love to hear how.**

* * *

I smirked from the doorway, watching my wife of two years getting ready for bed. I would never, ever, get tired of watching her undress. I especially liked it when she did so unsuspectingly. Whoa, before you get any ideas, let me explain. When she gets ready for bed the day's earlier events are clouding her pretty little mind, and self-doubt is banished from her regularly embarrassed movements. Did that successfully make me seem less creepy? Probably not.

Hinata didn't seem to notice me from the doorway, so I continued watching her. Like a stalker. Yeah, I'm doing a real good job of not creeping you out right now. She was putting on some sort of face cream, sitting at the vanity near our bathroom. She dabbed the creamy white liquid onto her face gently, dainty fingertips pressing to her smooth pale skin. I felt equally jealous of her cute little fingertips and her smooth skin. I wanted to take those thin, but capable fingers into my mouth, and suck on them gently- giving her a preview of what was to come. I wanted to rub my calloused hands across her flawless face, and cup her warm cheek into my palm. I was also wishing that that white creamy liquid was my creamy white liquid. I don't think she'd be rubbing it on her face like that though. I bit back a groan of longing, licking my lips in anticipation.

The indigo-haired beauty let her long lustrous hair fall from the chopsticks in her hair, dark locks cascading gracefully down her back. I knew her hair would smell just as beautiful as it looked. Her hair often smells like the lavender color in her eyes. I smiled fondly at the similarities. How likely it was for her scent to match the depths of her eyes, so beautifully organized- much like herself. Picking up a brush from her vanity, her mother's brush she had told me at the beginning of our marriage, she pulled it gently through her silky indigo locks. Resisting a lust filled sigh, I thought about how much I loved her hair, and how much I watching it cascade over me when she leaned over me in a straddle. I wanted so badly to run my fingers through the silky thickness of it as we took each other in the throes of passion.

I was biting my groans and sighs back with a fist pressed firmly in my mouth. I was never known to be a quiet person, and Hinata especially could make me lose my control. Well, most of the time she could keep me respectfully quiet- the shy but surprisingly assertive heiress had made sure that I learned some manners once we started dating. This was different though, I could barely keep myself from shouting my love to her from the Hokage monument. She was just so utterly perfect that I can hardly ever keep myself back from her. I watched her now though, self-restraint barely holding me back from ravishing her. She was opening her pill box, as all of us ninjas need to take extra supplements in order to keep our overzealous bodies in tip-top shape. I grinned at her dutifulness, those pills were a hassle to take, and she often had to urge me to take them. Or force feed them to me, but it didn't take much from her to convince me.

"Naruto, dear, come over here and take these pills," my heiress urged with a teasing voice.

She turned slightly in her chair to look at me in the doorframe, small knowing smile gracing her serene face.

"How'd you know," I asked with a fake indignant tone in my voice. I continued, "It's like you have eyes in the back of your head!"

Hinata raised her right eyebrow humorously, "I do have eyes in the back of my head."

That shut me up. I shrugged and sauntered over to her small frame, my large hands kneading her shoulders. Her head lolled onto one my massaging hands, a relaxed smile pulling at her full pink lips. God she's perfect. How did I get to be with someone so perfect and so beautiful? I stopped and picked up my share of pills and swallowed them in one gulp. Quickly, I reached for the glass of water to rid my mouth of the icky aftertaste. My wife was watching me with a giggle bubbling at her lips at my racing antics to try and rinse my mouth of that awful flavor. Gods I love it when she laughs. It doesn't sound like bells, as most people say when they want to comment on girlish laughter, but that just sounds stupid. Whose laugh sounds like bells anyway? No one I know. Hinata's laugh was more like a spring morning, full of gentle birds fluttering around gracefully, and fresh blooming flowers. Her giggles always seemed to relax me into sappy romantic mess.

Reaching down into her seat, I pulled my wife up by her dainty waist and set her standing. She was giggling brightly and I turned around her, placing ticklish kisses to her pale and slender neck. Her giggling stopped suddenly when my tongue peeked out from my chapped lips and lapped at her collar bone. I quickly went about taking off the pajamas she had probably just put on, my large hand catching the fabric of her top and pulling up slowly, taking my time to let my fingers linger over her silky smooth skin.

"N-Naruto," she moaned breathlessly.

Oh God I loved it when she stuttered, how weak I could make her. Not in a dominating way, but she's so beautiful when she's a writhing mass of need. I loved making her lose control, and needing me and only me at that exact moment in time. I was still making slow circles with my tongue on her sweet tasting neck when her arms leaned back linking with my messy blonde locks. She always seemed to love toying with my hair. I remember when she had let slip that she always thought it shone like the sun. I chuckled at the fond memory, and her embarrassment in admitting so to me. By now I had lifted her shirt enough to bare her large breasts to the chilly bedroom, and she shivered at the cold temperatures biting at her nipples. I loved watching her nipples get hard, and I did so now while I necked her from behind. I smirked into her neck when I saw the small buds peak, and stretched my hand out to roll one in my fingers. She gasped lightly, arching into me further. My tanned skin contrasted with her porcelain, the color difference making me ache with need. I moaned into her ravished neck and twirled her around so she was facing me. Lavender eyes stared up into my blue eyes lustfully, her bottom lip looked plump from Hinata's biting on it, probably nibbled in an attempt to try and hold back her groans. I leaned down and suckled on it, smiling as she rewarded me with a content moan.

This wouldn't do any longer, I thought with a growl. I picked up my small wife and placed her on the bed, me quickly scrambling on top of her, quickly covering her with kisses and nibbles. I lifted her frilly pajama shirt up and off, and tossed it into a forgotten corner. I don't know why she even bothers to buy those frilly pajama sets, as I have her sleeping with me naked every morning. She should just give it up and go naked everywhere. Well, maybe not everywhere, because I don't want Hina-chan to be looked at by other lecherous men. Their stares are bad enough when she had clothes on. Maybe she just has to be naked while in the house. Yeah, that would do.

Inner ramblings aside, I suckled on her right breast, cupping her other large breast into my hand. I squeezed lightly, ah yes, it's definitely great to have more than a handful. Whoever said more than a handful is a waste was definitely dating an A-cup. Hinata was writhing beneath me, slender fingers locked in my bushy mane of long blonde hair. Her legs were spread wide open, her mouth letting out the most delicious mewling sounds I have ever heard. I wish I could do more than one thing at once to her. I'd love to be able to lick at her every inch, while suckling at her large breasts. Or I'd love to go between her legs and teasingly puff my hot breath on her moist entrance, while kissing her senselessly at the same time. I groaned, there was just so much of her to love at once. That wasn't a fat joke or anything, she's got the flattest stomach I've ever seen. Maybe I could love all those things at once!

I sat up from my ministrations and looked her dead in the pale lilac eyes and asked, "How do you feel about clones?"

Hinata's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Her cheeks were starting to turn a familiar red shade. Ah, I was losing her. She looked like she was going to say something but promptly passed out. I sighed, running my hand through my thick locks. I turned back to look at her half nude form with a smirk. I suppose I could just wake her up with a surprise.


End file.
